Sylvester
--Sylvester's original catchphrase '''Sylvester' is Granny's pet cat. He spends most of his time trying to figure out how to catch Granny's pet bird, Tweety. Summary Sylvester made his first appearance, though only a silent cameo in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, during the song Blow My Stack, when Yosemite Sam was singing about not being able to count to three at an anger management class. Image:Anger Management.png|Sylvester at an anger management class.|link=Blow My Stack In Devil Dog, Sylvester was chasing after Tweety, and just when he catches up to him, the Tasmanian Devil, as a twist to the usual antics, the Tasmanian Devil shows up and Tweety notices that Taz is behind Sylvester and says "I tawt I saw a Tasmanian Devil". Sylvester doesn't believe Tweety and is grabs him. Taz is right behind Sylvester ready to eat them both. Sylvester notices and start running away from him. Tweety and Sylvester manage to escape Taz, by running to the kitchen, as he ate the table and Tweety flying away up the chimney with Sylvester on his legs. After Taz falls back to Daffy and Bugs, they both run back inside of Granny's mansion. Image:Snapshot20110626163018.png|The Tasmanian Devil sneaks up behind Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163040.png|Sylvester doesn't believe that a Tasmainian Devil is behind him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163043.png|Sylvester is close to eating Tweety.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163054.png|Taz is close to eating Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163166.png|Sylvester and Tweety try to escape from the Tasmanian Devil.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163312.png|Taz eating the table to get to Tweety and Sylvester.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163315.png|Taz eats the table to find a scared Sylvester and Tweety.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163422.png|Tweety flies himself and Sylvester up the chimney.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163452.png|Tweety and Sylvester make it out of the chimney safely.|link=Devil Dog In Eligible Bachelors, Sylvester tries to catch Tweety with a golf club, but he landed in the chimney. He later appeared in the end when Tweety tells him that he fought in World War II and also tells him Tweety's gender. Image:Snapshot20110708013403.png|Sylvester talks with Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110708013507.png|Tweety tells Sylvester his gender. He also appears in Double Date in the Merrie Melodie trying to eat Tweety and singing about being polite. Image:Snapshot20110726100358.png|Sylvester trying to eat Tweety. Image:Snapshot20110726100427.png|Sylvester waving his hand to Mac and Tosh.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100435.png|Tweety hits Sylvester with a pan. He later appeared in To Bowl or Not to Bowl in the Merrie Melodie, getting pummeled by Crusher and also trying to catch Tweety at a beach. Image:Snapshot20110807232142.png Image:Snapshot20110807232149.png Image:Snapshot20110807232210.png Image:Snapshot20110807232247.png Image:Snapshot20110807232336.png Image:Snapshot20110807232426.png Image:Snapshot20110807232519.png Image:Snapshot20110807232535.png Image:Snapshot20110807232545.png Image:Snapshot20110807232601.png Image:Snapshot20110807232612.png He appears yet again briefly in Newspaper Thief in the Merrie Melody when he once again manages to catch Tweety, but he's soaked through by a tidal wave from the Tasmanian Devil. Image:Snapshot20110807221908.png Image:Snapshot20110807221915.png Image:Snapshot20110807221917.png Trivia *Even though Sylvester appeared in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, his first speaking role was in Devil Dog. *Sylvester has evidently been given a style change since his last series appearance: He has gained a more slender, shorter body and his canine teeth have become more prominent and sharp, making him appear more like a housecat. *Sylvester originally thought Tweety was female, but was corrected on this in Eligible Bachelors. *Like Daffy, he appears to have a problem to pronounce some letters and words such as the 's' sound. Gallery Image:The-New-Looney-Tunes-Sylvester.jpg|"And this is fun because?" Image:Sylvester Tries to Put Tweety in his Mouth.png|Sylvester tries to eat Tweety. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tritagonists